


It was an accident

by Time_to_play_a_little_tune



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fire, M/M, One-Shot, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_to_play_a_little_tune/pseuds/Time_to_play_a_little_tune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not giving anything away. It's a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was an accident

“There you are Mick. I was worried you weren’t coming back.” Mick didn’t look up when he turned around, just staring at the floor. Soft footsteps had him shutting his eyes. A gentile hand pressed to his cheek, lifting his head.

“Mick what’s wrong?”

“You shouldn’t be here Barry.” Mick sighed sadly. Lis and Lenny would probably flip their shit if they found out.

“But I don’t want to go and you don’t want me to leave.” Mick could hear the pout but still didn’t open his eyes.

“It’s not about what we want.” He murmured, finally wrapping his arms around Barry, feeling the strong press of him.

“I miss you.” Barry mumbled sadly.

“I miss you too Doll, more than anyone could ever imagine.” Cracked lips pressed against his.

“Please?” Barry asked with such sadness, “Please open your eyes? Look at me?” Feeling himself start to choke up Mick shook his head.

“You know I can’t.” A gentile hand ran over his head, quiet understanding but still sad. Taking a deep breath Mick did as Barry asked. He was blackened almost completely with pieces curling up and away. Some parts were so bad that it revealed the bone under it. Despite that, despite everything Barry still smiled at him with love clear in his bright green eyes, the only thing that wasn’t touched by the flames. Mick’s breath hitched and within seconds Barry had disappeared from his sight, just like every other time he opened his eyes. Instead of feeling his lover in his arms, talking to him, he was left with silence and the skeletal remains of a burned down house. Clenching his eyes shut at the ruins in front of him Mick felt overwhelmed. He had never regretted burning things before. Didn’t feel too much remorse when the fire killed his parents but this? This was never supposed to happen. Just a candle burning that was meant for a romantic evening. It was never supposed to do this.

“I don’t blame you.” the words were whispered on the wind and the faintest feeling like a kiss at his temple before it was gone. Finally Mick let himself cry.

**Author's Note:**

> So how cute was that?


End file.
